Study of musculoskeletal adaptation following alteration in the length of the temporalis and masseter muscles. The objective is to characterize adaptations which take place within the masseter and temporalis muscles, at the muscle-tendon interface and within the osseous elements following alteration of muscle length with and without surgical detachment of the masseter muscle.